


A Modest Proposal

by LacePendragon



Series: Reposted RWBY Fics [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, V5 Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacePendragon/pseuds/LacePendragon
Summary: Watching the sunrise over Mistral brings with it new emotions, new thoughts, and new words. Or: in which Blake asks Sun a question, and Sun is both humbled and happy.





	A Modest Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's named after _that_ essay. I know. I did, in fact, do it on purpose. It means absolutely nothing. I was just listening to the monologue version when I wrote it.
> 
> I think this is the only blacksun I've ever written. No harm in that. It's a cute ship. Also: Blake is trans in this. It doesn't come up at all. But it's important to me that you know that.
> 
> Written February 2018. Reposted October 2019. Not a bad distance!

It was late. The sun had long since set and was closer to rising than it was to anything else. The stars shone as the moon dipped toward the horizon. The whole of Mistral was silent and still, bar some of the smoke that still rose from Haven Academy, drifting and wispy as it was.

Blake sat atop the roof of the building her team, and her other friends, had found themselves in. It had been hours since everything with Adam had been settled. Hours since the White Fang had been apprehended. Hours since she’d reunited with Team RWBY, with her friends, with everyone.

And fewer hours since she’d been told the truth about the world. It was… terrifying, to say the least. To know that there was so much danger in the world. To know that there was some monstrous woman behind all the Grimm. To know that the world was so vast in its evils and so small in its heroisms.

But that was why she’d wanted to become a huntress, wasn’t it? To stop the injustices of the world. When she and Team RWBY had gone to Mountain Glenn with Doctor Oobleck, Blake hadn’t been sure what that meant, precisely. She hadn’t known how to stop injustice, how to fight against evil, how to redeem herself. Now, she was being presented the option on a silver platter laced with poison. A perfect opportunity, one filled with justice and heroism and selflessness.

One that would most assuredly end in the death of someone she cared about. And Blake wasn’t sure if she could handle that.

“Hey.” Sun’s voice jolted Blake from her thoughts. She started, casting a look over her shoulder to see Sun standing just behind her. When she relaxed, he sat down next to her, drawing his knees up so he could rest his folded arms on them. “Welcome to Mistral,” he said, voice soft.

“Quite the welcome,” said Blake. She thought of all the faunus that were currently in hotels and motels and in tents, all courtesy of Qrow or her father. She thought of how they were all celebrating, in their own ways, their victory. She wished she could join them. She wished she didn’t know what she did.

“Yeah, well. Like I said before, we tend to, you know, always pop up in cities when everything explodes,” said Sun. He lifted one arm to rub the back of his neck and shrugged. “Sorry about that.”

Blake raised her eyebrows at him and let out a disbelieving scoff. “_You’re_ sorry?” she asked, incredulous. “Sun, I dragged you into hell to stop my ex-…” She stopped and took a breath. “To stop a murdering megalomaniac from destroying our race. You had _nothing_ to do with this. It was my crusade. If anything, _I’m_ the one who’s sorry.”

“Nah,” said Sun, waving her off. He grinned at her, eyes twinkling. “Like you said, it’s our race, right?” He shrugged again. “Means it was my crusade too, even if I didn’t know it at the time.” His eyes and his words softened. “Besides, you’re one of my best friends, Blake. I wasn’t gonna let you run off on your own. Especially not with the way you were.”

Blake’s cheeks heated, and she looked away from Sun for a moment, focusing instead on the sliver of light that was coming up over the horizon. The only indicator that dawn was on its way. The slow paling of the sky was a welcome relief, even if Blake hadn’t been able to sleep. Night vision or no, she’d always preferred the day. It seemed less… terrifying. Less lonely.

“What do you think?” asked Blake, hugging her knees and resting her chin on them as well. “About…” Her ears flattened out on her head. “All of the stuff Ozpin told us?” Thinking of that kid as Ozpin was a little mind-boggling. He seemed so _young_, but he had Ozpin inside his head.

Freaky.

“All of it?” guessed Sun, raising his eyebrows. He leaned back, using his arms for support, and let out a soft sigh. “Hard to say,” he replied. He shrugged. “I mean, a lot of it explains stuff I never thought could be explained, but for the most part it’s just kind of… a lot.” He flashed an uneven smile at Blake, his tail swinging idly behind them both.

“No kidding,” mumbled Blake. Her parents had taken it better, eagerly agreeing to help Qrow however they could back in Menagerie. Ilia hadn’t been privy to those conversations, so Blake didn’t know if Ilia knew anything, but it was obvious everyone else around Blake had known all this for much longer.

“I don’t like secrets,” said Sun, a touch of bitterness grazing his otherwise quiet disposition. He scowled and then leaned forward, mimicking Blake by draping his arms over his knees as he raised them. His tail swung up, rubbing at Blake’s shoulder, and she leaned into it, sighing quietly before leaning into Sun completely. He slipped an arm around her shoulders and his tail around her waist.

“What now?” asked Blake, staring at the slowly growing light that marked the sky. She traced the edges of it across the vast forests that surrounded Mistral. With all those forests, Blake wasn’t sure how the Grimm hadn’t swallowed the kingdom whole, but it seemed the mountains and the airships helped enough with that.

“I guess…” Sun hummed, and Blake could guess he was frowning. His cheek rested in her hair and his tail tickled the bare skin exposed by her ditching her jacket. “I guess I should find my team, see if what they’ve been up to.” He shrugged. “Maybe help rebuild Mistral and head back with your parents. They’re gonna need good faunus for the White Fang, anyway.”

Blake started, the words making her blood run cold. She pushed away from Sun, forcing herself to look at him instead of the lightening of the sky. “You’re leaving?” she asked, biting the inside of her cheek when her voice cracked.

“Not really leaving. I’m just going home,” said Sun. He smiled at her, soft, but his eyes were sad. “You don’t really need me anymore, you got your team back.” He shrugged again. “Just sayin’.”

Blake faltered, trying to find a way to explain just how _wrong_ that statement was. Sun was… _everything._ He was sweet and charming and selfless and earnest and loyal. He was a thousand words that Blake wasn’t sure she’d ever find people for. He was unable to be contained in _one_ because every day she learned something new about him.

And she learned something new about herself most of those days as well. Mostly because of Sun, in truth.

“You don’t…” Blake hesitated and bit her cheek. She shouldn’t. He had _friends._ He had a _family._ He had a _life_ here in Mistral and Blake had torn him away from that for months. He probably wanted to be home. He probably wanted to just relax. He’d helped Blake with so much and she knew he probably wanted a break.

But she didn’t want to give him one.

“Don’t what?” asked Sun. He tilted his head at her, furrowing his brow.

Blake took a deep breath, wincing when it shook on the exhale. She could do this, she told herself, even though she didn’t really believe it. She could tell him the thing that had been on her mind for weeks. She could be selfish one more time, even if she knew she shouldn’t.

But damn, she wanted to.

“You don’t have to go,” whispered Blake, staring out at the horizon. The sky had started to fade to purple and pink at the horizon, throwing Blake’s vision into something between night and day, partially in shadow and movement, and partially the purple and pink light of the city and forest beyond the rooftop she and Sun sat upon.

“No?” asked Sun. Blake could feel his gaze on her and her cheeks heated. She didn’t look at him, instead letting her gaze follow the early morning birds that rose into the sky, silhouetted by the light that crept over the horizon. “What would I be doing instead?” He crept closer to her, his tail snaking around her waist again.

“You could come with us,” said Blake, her voice barely there. “You know the truth now, and we could use all the help we could get.” She swallowed hard and kept going. “You’re an incredible fighter, a great friend, and you’re good at reading people.” Her words came faster, stumbling over one another as she spoke. “You’re loyal and kind and selfless and exactly what a hero should be and I wa—”

She cut herself off, swallowing hard and clamping her jaw shut.

“Blake?” Sun’s voice was just as soft as hers. He came into her vision on the left, shuffling to sit next to her again. This time, he turned so he mostly faced her, his legs crossed, his hands on his ankles, and his body leaned forward so he could look at Blake with those big grey eyes of his. “Talk to me.”

“What if I don’t want you to leave?” whispered Blake, staring into his eyes. She took a shaky breath. “What if I want you to stay with me?”

Sun swallowed visibly, his gaze holding steady with Blake’s. He reached out and cupped the back of her neck with one hand, his tail trailing down one arm to wrap around her wrist. “Then all you have to do is ask,” he whispered in return.

The two stared at each other for a long moment, neither one moving. Then, Blake leaned forward, her bangs brushing Sun’s face, and Sun leaned forward as well, meeting her in the middle.

Their lips met, and their kiss tasted of sunshine, of happiness, of the salt of the seas that lapped at Menagerie’s docks. And it was warm and it was good and it was happy.

And it was a thousand other things Blake didn’t think she deserved, but by the _gods_ she was going to take it anyway.

She was tired of hating herself. She would take what she wanted, not just what she thought she deserved.

And when they pulled back, Sun smiled at her, his eyes and his smile as warm and bright as his kiss, and Blake began to laugh.

It was a soft giggle, stifled by a hand over her mouth as she leaned her forehead against Sun’s.

“Are you coming with me?” asked Blake, staring at him through her eyelashes.

He nodded. “Yeah. I’ll follow you to the end of the world, Blakey,” he murmured, before leaning in once more.

Blake flushed, but leaned in as well, meeting his lips once more. Tomorrow, they’d deal with the rest of the world. But for now, watching the sun come up over the horizon as they traded kisses and gentle words, she was content to simply breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
